Subjected
by BlackStoneCherry
Summary: Sakura is stuck between emotions that have no name. Neither love nor lust, but will she choose right. This is Sakura centric and not Yaoi. GenSak NejiSak
1. Chapter 1

_**Subjected**_

**Summary: Sakura is stuck between emotions that have no name. Neither love nor lust, but will she choose right. This is Sakura centric and not Yaoi. GenSak NejiSak a little KakSak **

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. **

Sakura rolled onto her back when the sun's rays beamed through the blinds creating a pattern of lines across the green walls. She adjusted her position facing away from the sun and molding her body with the long pillow next to her rubbing her hand over it's six-pack, before drifting back to sleep. Five minutes later when the information had processed through her sleep hazed mind she remembered that her walls were yellow, and pillows weren't long and warm with six packs. She turned onto her back and sprung up to look around but before she could she felt a sharp pain in her head, her vision blurred and she fell back.

Her hands moved to hold her head to stop the pain when she heard a deep voice. "You shouldn't move so quick you probably have a bad hang over." Sakura looked to his face hovering over her but her vision was still blurred and her head was still spinning. She tried to place where she was but all that came to mind was going to the pub with Ino who eventually left her alone to flirt with shikamaru. There was a gap of time she couldn't recall but then she remembered sitting with Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Genma, and Kakashi who had his arm around her most of the time. That was it.

She let out a loud gasp and turned to the man who was now sitting up against the head board with only his lower half covered, "Kakashi" she whispered. But when she saw his face it wasn't anyone other than "Genma!" He looked younger without his Konaha headband tied backwards around his head, although he had a toothpick sticking out of his sealed lips. His hazel eyes glanced at her worriedly; however all she did was stare at him with wide green eyes in a state of shock and nervousness while blushing furiously. "D..d.d..d..d did we um"

"Yea," He said putting a hand to her head. "I'm not sure how much you had to drink before I saw you but maybe you shouldn't drink as much anymore." He smirked at her when he remembered how everything happened last night.

Genma got up from the bed and walked around the room shamelessly to pick up discarded clothes but there were none. He wrapped a towel around his waist, smirked and looked at Sakura whose face was as pink as her hair and biting her lower lip. She wrapped the sheet around her body before getting up. "Where are our clothes" she asked curiously walking past him, she opened the door and walked into the hall way after a few steps she saw a framed picture shattered on the floor then images of her being pressed against the wall, feeling him she tried to grab something. "Sorry" she let out a mall whisper and he said it was no problem.

After walking to the opening of the hallway she saw in a line her panties then his boxers then her bra then his pants then his shirt then her dress then his vest with their shoes leading to the door. Sakura bustled about the place to pick up their clothes when there was a sudden knock at the door that startled her. "Genma don't!" Sakura barely let out of her mouth before he opened the door to see Shikamaru at the door with Kakashi a few feet behind him.

"Genma you should really put more clothes on to…" The words fell from Kakashi's lips when he saw a flushed sakura wrapped only in a sheet standing behind Genma with her red lace panties and his dark green boxers in her hand. She could feel his gaze on her along with Shikamaru's but his was more intense. Sakura lowered her head and blushed even more at the awkward silence.

"Oh." Was all Kakashi could say, to break the silence Shikamaru cleared his throat and stated their cause

"The Hokage request you in her office now."

"Hai" was his response with he said with an uneasy look on his face as he scratched the back of his head at the tension in the air and closed the door.

"Couldn't you have waited for me to go back in the room or something" Sakura said frustrated and embarrassed that a friend and her sensai saw her like this. "Sorry" Sakura hadn't really expected him to apologize. She tried to stay mad at him and said "I don't think I want to earn your reputation."

"I don't know if I should be proud or offended." He said with a smirk, looking at her frustration, "I could punish you for it, but then again last night you didn't take it as a punishment out here or in the bedroom."

"Ugggghh is there anything you can't turn into something perverted."

"You want to keep trying" he said with a lecherous grin, then kissed her to make his intentions clear. She felt his arms rap around her waste she wanted to stop him but it was addicting. She let the sheet drop and tugged on his towel, but his hand moved to stop her.

"We can't"

"Why not?" she moaned into his mouth.

"You heard I have to leave, sorry, but you can take a shower and get something to eat before you leave. Oh yea aspirin is on the counter." He put on the clothes he was in last night then said "See you around" before rushing out the door at a speed only a jouin could achieve.

* * *

"Sakura you're okay!" Hinata jumped from the stairs leading to Sakura's apartment and hugged her friend.

"Of course I'm okay what happened." Sakura said worriedly looking from her to Neji who was to the side.

"Whose clothes are you wearing?" She asked sudenly.

"Oh uhh I I wasn't feeling too well and umm" Sakura said looking down "Kakashi let me sleep on his couch and gave me clothes to change into this morning."

"Is that what happened" Sakura turned around at the sound of a deep familiar voice.

"Kakashi!" Sakura said sounding surprised but still looking at him with pleading eyes "Your back from the meeting" she asked curiously.

"I am no longer needed there." He replied, then disappeared. Hinata let out a soft "Oh" believing Sakura.

She opened her door and invited them in and turned on the kettle. "Well" Hinata said quietly reverting to her shy self , "we had plans and it was really important and" Hinata paused while playing with her fingers "you promised and said if you weren't there then something probably happened." Hinata finished. Sakura gasped

"I'm so sorry Hinata I uhh" she looked away blushing feeling their gazes on her "I I wasn't feeling too well."

"It's okay I understand."

"Why are you here Neji" She asked while looking in to his accusing glare but Hinata answered for him.

"My father said he has to stay with me. I was attacked last night but it wasn't and attempt assassination it was just a coincidence."

"Well it's good to know you're in safe hands," She said letting her gaze on Neji stay a little longer, "Do you want to talk now?"

"It's .. kind of uhm .. private" she said turning her head to Neji slightly. Sakura pointed to her bedroom, they left Neji to his tea in the living room. Hinata told her how she felt about Naruto and asked her if she could help and it was settled after an hour long discussion. Sakura walked them to the door in her bathrobe. She apologized again before Hinata left, and Neji gave her that glare again before he left. She knew he knew she was lying, and probably jumped to the wrong conclusion but she still felt guilty. After cleaning her apartment Sakura tried to catch up on sleep she missed the previous night.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I wrote this. I've been dying to write a new story but I could never decide on pairings and stuff but I just sat at my computer and started typing and then worked it out as I typed. I have an Idea of what direction it's going in and a few choices of couples but I'm not sure and not telling. I can assure you no Yaoi. I actually like writing this so I will hopefully update a few times a month. Please review and tell me what you think I want to hear opinions critics everything. I am editing this myself so sorry for any errors. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Subjected**_

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reviews good or bad it means someone read my story and that is enough to make me happy. Especially because I don't see to many stories with Sakura and Genma together. I just got my internet again because I had to go to school for preseason with no internet. **

_**Disclaimer: Didn't own them in the first chapter and still don't. **_

The next morning Sakura found herself in the training area where she would be meeting her old team and sensai. They didn't have to practice together but they did from time to time when they weren't on missions, even Sasuke came. Sasuke was the second to arrive but he was surprised because lately she'd be the last aside from Kakashi sensai. She was sitting in the grass supported by a tree with her eyes closed. "Hi Sasuke" she said with a smile on her face. It was different, it's been different for a while. It wasn't the same smile she had once reserved for him and she had dropped the kun. It's been four years since she stopped but he could never get used to it.

He was amazed at how she had grown since then, just her being able to sense him without opening her eyes was a change; but she had also grown physically into much more curvaceous nineteen year old. After and hour or so of waiting Naruto and Kakashi strolled in within minutes of each other. There training began with a few hundred pushups, and crunches with some target practice. After a few hours went by they were going to spar Sakura and Naruto where pared and Kakashi and Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHAN I didn't know you improved so much." Naruto said standing up again Running towards Naruto Sakura threw a Kunai at a right angle causing Naruto to dodge to the left. Her copy poofed away after serving its purpose and then from behind him she kicked him with added chakra in her foot and sent him flying through some trees. As she waited for him Sakura turned her attention to Kakashi and Sasuke who were standing apart watching.

Sasuke was proud of her but he would never voice it. Kakashi smirked and turned to Sasuke "You know something interesting happened yesterday." Sasuke turned his head to show he was curious. "I was on my way to Tsunade when I saw…" Kakashi had saw Sakura coming towards him then senced her from his right side she moved so fast that when he turned to block her attack she went to his left and kicked him in his chest sending him back. When he landed on his back she was already on top of him with a kunai pressed against his throat. He didn't know how to react he had expected the attack but never for her to be so fast, she moved at the speed of Lee without his weights. In a low angry voice she growled "Don't. If you tell a soul I will hunt you down and kill you my self." She made it very clear when running on anger she was undefeatable. He wanted to tease her but never anticipated her likely to get this mad. He had never seen her this way. Sasuke looked at her on top of him staring at her in complete Awe. "SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAS AMAZING show me how to do it please, please show me how to do that."

"I'm sorry" she whispered and left.

* * *

…That night while Sakura was in her apartment when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in" she yelled when she left her bedroom in a bathrobe she saw Ino in her living room dressed up in a vibrant blue halter back dress that emphasized her figure and brought out the color in her eyes. "Wow you look amazing. What is the occasion?" Sakura an Ino had bonded more after their feud ended; Ino was with Shikamaru and she herself was just over Sasuke.

"We're going out."

"Where"

"The pub of course" she said grinning like a hyena.

"He told you didn't he?" She said realizing Shikamaru opened his big mouth.

"So how come you never told me you were dating Genma."

"Because I'm not. Look it's partly your fault anyway you left me alone to go play with your boyfriend."

"So when were you planning on telling me you lost your virginity." Ino said taking subject of discussion off of her. She saw her head lower and noted Sakura's face expression change. "It wasn't your first. Then who was" she asked putting her arm around her for comfort. They went in her room and sat on her bed.

"It was on a spy mission with Neji."

"You slept with Neji!" She said gasping loudly. A tear rolled off Sakura's cheek and she shook her hear to say no.

"It was and ANBU level mission but they needed me, even though I wasn't going to be ANBU for a while, I was still a jouin. If I didn't sleep with the guy it would have broken our cover and I couldn't risk the mission for my selfish reasons." _Sakura are you okay he asked standing over her in the bathroom, like a reaction to his question she vomited and he fully understood what happened. That night he wrapped his arms around her and held her till she fell asleep. _

"Oh Sakura I'm so sorry." she said enveloping her in a big hug. "I'll be fine it was a while ago. I'm sorry; I never told you, I never told anyone." She put on a false smile and picked a dress out of her closet. She was able to dress even when Ino was in her room because they were such good friends and comfortable around each other. She chose a spaghetti strap dress it was a Satin black dress that stopped mid thigh, it had pale pink petal flowers with strong green stems. She let her hair fall down her back then brushed it a little.

"You look great."

"Thanks"

…

* * *

Ino had left her once again, she saw Hinata with Neji near by. During there conversation Sakura winked at Naruto and he pulled Hinata away from their discussion. During their match she spoke to him _"You know I think that you should go for Hinata." Sakura casually mentioned it. "Really Sakura-chan. I don't think she's interested." He said landing his feet after hitting kunai's with Sakura. "I think you may see it wrong, I see the way she blushes around you." Naruto distractedly thinking about it let Sakura hit his left arm "Maybe your right. I'll go for it." he said recuperating. "If I ever happen to be around I'll give you a signal." "What will it be?" "You'll know."_ Sakura was left alone with Neji. Sakura ordered another drink and then struck up a conversation. "Hey how are you doing"

"Hn" was all he responded with. She knew he was mad and why.

"Sorry about the other day, I kind of ignored you."

"Or you mean about lying." She didn't expect him to be so blunt about it so she took a large gulp of her drink. "So where were you that night." "I was at Kakashi's" "Don't try to lie to me I know you weren't with him the clothes were to small to be his and he seemed to be going along with your story after the look you gave him." After a pause he said again "He knows doesn't he."

"Damn Neji couldn't you pretend not to notice for once." Sakura said guiltily this time taking a shot.

"Where were you." He repeated sounding more serious. "You disappeared last night after I got called away. When I came back you were gone."

"That's what I was doing." Sakura said filling in the gap of time she couldn't fill in feeling even more guilt.

"You mean you don't remember."

"I'm sorry Neji I can't remember a lot from that night, I don't even have a clue how much I drank."

"Answer the question Sakura"

"I woke up in Genma's house.""Where in Genma's house?" He said through gritted teeth. Even though they weren't dating Sakura knew he had every right to get mad, they were still in a close relationship even though she never slept with him, she had betrayed him.

"His bed" She mumbled ashamedly. He didn't know why he wanted to know who so badly, when he already knew she slept with someone. Maybe he wanted to hear it from her mouth, he didn't know why but it hurt. After hearing what he needed he left.

Sakura felt tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn't feel like she was crying. After a few more shots she got up hurriedly and left the pub. Walking down the street she took her time getting home. She turned around when she herd her name. "Hey Sakura" It was Genma. He ran up behind her and grabbed her waist lifting her then started to suck on her neck. Sakura didn't want to give into it but she couldn't control it. It was like with each touch he took away her pain. She knew it was wrong and he was part of why she was crying but she gave in. Her body craved him he was the medicine that would heal her even though it was forbidden. He could feel her pain and all he wanted to do was take it away.

…

* * *

…

A/N: I told you I would update soon. Please, please review. Give suggestions and tell me if there were any errors. I think I'm doing a good job editing, but no one is perfect. Again please review, you are my inspiration. The more reviews I get the sooner I update even though I won't hold it over your head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Subjected**_

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura awoke to find her self in the same bed she woke up in the night before, not hers. She tried to untangle herself from the still sleeping Genma. He stirred to see her getting up from the bed. "Where do you think your going" he said in a whisper and pulled her by the waist back into bed letting his fingers slide between her legs. "Genma we can't" she said in protest. "Oh but we can" he said straddling her and kissing her forcefully while letting his fingers roam. Sakura new she shouldn't but she gave into his kiss and arched her back. With all the control she could muster she pressed her hands against his chest and repeated her self "We can't do this anymore." He rolled off of her and gave her a look to show his confusion, "Did I miss something?" She looked at him but didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him about Neji, and just saying his name in her head while in bed with another man made it worst. "Ihavetogo." She said rushed before getting up and leaving with a whispered I'm sorry. She dressed in the living room where she had discarded her clothes and left. Trying to go home undetected she ran fast as possible, luckily no one saw her. She stripped herself and took a shower to wash away her problems. She knew she would feel safe from the guilt consuming her, in her bed asleep.

…

Sakura, re-energized got up that afternoon to spend the day with Hinata. So dressing in her daily outfit she left. Hinata greeted Sakura and Ino at the front of the house and welcomed them in. Their only purpose for being there was to encourage their friend to become friendlier with Naruto and to enjoy each others company. Before Sakura walked into Hinata's room she walked passed a stoic Neji who was showing no emotions towards her. Not even anger, but she could feel the coldness as her shoulder brushed his. Sakura smiled trying to put on a false cheeriness for her friends, not wanting any questions. Even though unnoticed by Ino, Hinata saw.

"Sooo Hinata I saw you and Naruto at the pub last night you looked really close." Ino said nudging her shoulder, causing Hinata to blush a crimson red.

"We we wer.. weren't that.. close" She responded shyly while stuttering and pausing between her words.

"Oh come on it's okay, we all know about your crush on him."

"Sakura" she gasped, thinking she had betrayed their promise.

"Sakura didn't tell me anything it's obvious." Ino interjected.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura I should've known you couldn't betray anyone." At that last comment a new wave of guilt came crashing down on Sakura. A tear rolled from the corner of her eye falling onto the back of the hand in her lap. Sakura hurriedly wiped it away, and it still went unseen by Ino but not Hinata. Hinata set her goal to talk to Sakura about it later when Ino was surely asleep. The time had passed by quickly and night came, but for Sakura as the time went by the pain slowly built in her chest becoming unbearable.

They had made a punch together and then mistakenly let Ino spike it. Hinata was well past the stage of tipsy and had let all her feeling towards Naruto slip from her lips. Ino was just about passed out but Sakura only had one cup. Ino had positioned herself for the night and was snoring quietly, Hinata had laid down on the her bed trying to focus her thoughts so she could think of what to say to Hinata; she herd her name faintly but thought nothing of it. "Ino, Hinata" Sakura had whispered into the night and hoped for no response, then slowly snuck out the room hoping to bump into someone. Hinata lifted her head at the sound of the door to see Sakura leaving.

…

It was dark and pouring rain, but still his creame eyes void of any emotion continued to train. He was practicing his tai jutsu on a helpless log that had his full attention. He was focused and blocked out everything around him. His clothes were drenched, clinging to his body and his hair was sticking to the side of his face. His skin looked pale and flawless as the cold rain drowned him. Across the clearing Sakura was standing there, she concealed her chakra so she could watch him. She didn't know how long she was there but her black dress similar to that of when she was a genin was soaked and hugging her curves. Her hair was paste to her face.

From behind she walked towards him and revealed her presence. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her face into his back. He knew for a while she was there so he wasn't surprised. Neji didn't say anything fearing their moment would be lost and so would she, so he waited for her to speak. He could hear her begin to mumble in to his back as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Neji im so sorry." He turned around and looked into her tear filled eyes and knew she spoke the truth. She leaned into kiss him but he spun her around and pinned her with his body to the log he had been practicing on. "Why" he asked "Then why" she looked into his eyes and saw the hurt. "I was drunk. I'm sorry" At that moment she swore to herself she wouldn't let it happen again. He kissed her hungrily as if it would take away what she did, but it didn't. Sakura felt his need for her and she wanted to give him everything.

…

…

**_I couldn't make him find out about that night, I feel kind of bad for him but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Sorry for it being so short. It just felt like it needed to end there, and a bit of writers block. Please review, I doubt any of them will be this short again. Oh yeah I almost forgot. I want to do a poll Does Sakura cheat again? Please tell in your review. Also remember still editing this my self so help me out. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Subjected

A/N: Thank you so much for the review and especially constructive criticism that I love. The poll went well and all your opinions have helped. I'm so happy I'm at a lost for words.

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters but that's okay because I would much rather own Bleach.

It had been a week since Sakura and Neji have officially been together. Not that many people knew other than Ino, and Hinata. Sakura still remembered the day she spent at Hinata's house and still will blush from the embarrassment.

* * *

_She was so tired from the lack of sleep she never went back to the room. Morning had come; Hinata was worried and looking for her. She went to Neji's room to ask if he had seen her but when she opened the door, Neji was laying in bed awake with a sleeping Sakura pressed into his chest. She gasped loudly causing her to wake up and look to Hinata with a sleepy Ino peering over her shoulder then she quickly pulled the covers over her head. Neji gave Hinata a glare that caused her knees to shake a little before she closed the door knowing of her fate if she didn't. Neji waited a minute before he said anything but Sakura was still under the blanket "You know you can come out now" he said with a slight chuckle at her embarrassment. She slowly pulled them down but held them over her chest. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she said raising her voice in new found anger. "Because…" he started to explain then kissed her instead._

_

* * *

_

Sakura smiled at the only good part of the memory. This morning she woke up in her bed, she looked around her room which she felt like she saw less and less of in the mornings. Some how she successfully managed to evade Genma and push thoughts of him to back of her head, neglecting to settle their "relationship". Neji was away on a mission, he wouldn't be back until the Friday a week from then. Sakura was preparing herself to meet with Shikamaru at ANBU head quarters to plan a mission. She was at head quarters 10:00 sharp. When she arrived she saw Shikamaru sluggishly entering also.

"I guess I'm not late" she said trying to make conversation, she still felt slightly uncomfortable around him after what had happened at Genma's house. "Sakura. I'm surprised you never picked up your sensai's habit of being late."

"Well that's because you never worked with me before." She said with a cocky smirk on her face attempting to push aside the discomfort. "So what are we planning?" Sakura said beginning to focus on their tasks once they where seated at a round table in a private office.

"We need to choose a team of four to travel to the sand next week and come back escorting a person of the Kazekage's choice to represent the Sand in a ceremony."

"Then we need to make sure they return safely by sending some one who is very aware of everything, for a clean escape someone who specialize in genjutsus, fighters with good stamina, and someone who is always thinking a few steps ahead."

"You covered just about everything in one shot; maybe you should have my job."

"Do you have any people in mind?"

"yea I think…" Sakura cut him off "Sasuke he's pretty observant and he has the Sharingan"

"Sasuke isn't what I would call the most comfortable person to meet. How about Neji?"

"He's not much better."

"The lesser of two evils."

"Point taken, but does he have to go?" Shikamaru wasn't sure how to take the question from her tone it almost sounded like she said it so he would be there for her.

"It's too troublesome to find someone else Neji will be fine for it. What about stamina?" "Genma" was the first name that slipped through Sakura's lips for non fighting reasons. "That's perfect Sakura"

"What no, no I didn't mean that" she said with her hands over her mouth shaking her head.

"Either way it's perfect." Before Sakura could argue there was an urgent knock at the door.

"Sakura Tsunade sama requests you immediately in the hospital."

"Sorry Shikamaru you're going to have to finish this without me"

…

* * *

"Sakura thank you for rushing here. There are two people through those curtains" Tusnade said directing her with her hand, "Please heal them I have a few over hear I'm working on, I'll explain everything later."

"Hai Tsunade sama." Sakura excused herself. Behind the first curtain Sakura saw a battered Anko with blood covering every inch making it hard to see the wound, her breathing was labored which probably meant broken ribs, and what looked like a few fractures from what she could see from first glance. Sakura began to heal her wounds but they reopened as soon as they closed. Sakura immediately recognized it as a poison she used her chakra to purify it before continuing to heal the wounds. When Sakura pulled back the second curtain to her shock there was a bloody Genma lying unconscious with a kunai in his left shoulder a zenbon embedded in his upper thigh and a gash traveled from his right shoulder to his side under his left breast. His vest and shirt had been removed but she would have to remove his pants to fully heal the wound from the zenbon. Sakura had not fully healed Anko but now that there was another medic with her she would be able to use more chakra on Genma and fully heal him. The first thing she did was check his blood for the poison and there was only a very small dosage which didn't take a lot of chakra to remove. She quickly removed the kunai, slowed the bleeding then healed it. She put extra chakra into the gash on his chest making sure not to leave a scar on his well toned upper body. She used the kunai from his shoulder to cut his pants of. She healed the wound on his thigh then brought the sheet to his waist. With a cloth and warm water she cleaned away the dry blood and skillfully bandaged his wounds. She knew he wouldn't awake for another hour so she left to check on Anko. She thanked the medic who cleaned and bandaged her then went to find Tsunade. She found her standing between the two beds of the people she healed, it was Kakashi and Kurenai. She didn't have to ask if they were okay, they were in the best care they could get. Tsunade knew why she was there and began explaining. "They were on their way back to Konaha froma and were ambushed by sand nins. They put up a good fight but they were outnumbered when ANBU scouting the area saw the fight the nins fled."

"What about the poison?"

"It was in them too." She stated. "The thing is you can't make that poison in the sand, they have none of the supplies. You know Shikamaru stopped buy and briefed me about the team you and him made it's a good thing you're on it because I need you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"I'm what? I can't go you need me here. Can't you find something else for me to do. Can't Shikamaru go."

"Sakura be serious, plus you can heal them, strategize, and fight well." Sakura knew it was pointless to argue but she also knew nothing could prepare her for a mission with Neji and Genma.

…

* * *

**_A/N: I know it was kind of short but it was longer than the last one. I can almost promise you they'll get longer. I'm working on the next chapter please tell me does she cheat again, this is still very important even though i have iseas. I feel like the more I write the worse it's getting so can I get constructive reviews for tips and pointing out any mistakes. Thanks to all who review and please review again. By the time this is posted I will already have gone back up to my school already so there might be a little bit of a longer gap but might not I write my chapters in advance before I post them. I kind of wait for reviews. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Subjected**

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I love it, it makes me feel confident and want to keep writing. I take everything written in the reviews into consideration.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Naruto they are property of Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura was at the village gate waiting for the rest of her team, they were meeting at 8:00 but she arrived early. As the time rolled by she was surprised to see Kakashi, Neji came in a little after him. Genma was the last to arrive. Sakura greeted each of them the same, she decided to treat each of them like good acquaintances. She sensed Neji's short glare on her back, he probably knew she planned the teams. Sakura ignored him even though it was inevitable since the trip was going to take a few days. Sakura wasn't sure how Genma was going to act towards her, the last time she saw him was when he woke up in the hospital.

* * *

They traveled for 6 hours since they had stopped for a lunch break earlier before stopping to rest for the night. Sakura had collectively managed to avoid any type of conversation except words discussing the mission at hand. The sun had already set, and the air had chilled considerably. Kakashi used a fire jutsu to start a fire, and Genma got fish from a near by river. Everyone finished eating and the fire was the only light provided for them. Neji gave Sakura a look that let her know he wanted to talk. "I'm going to go wash my face by the river." Sakura said making her exit.

"Be careful" Kakashi said looking towards her, remembering her accident prone pre teen years. But a lot had changed since then. Kakashi looked up from his thoughts when he saw Neji trailing after her after hearing him mumble he would make sure she would be okay.

* * *

Sakura stopped walking when she thought she was a safe distance from the camp to hear Neji chastise her. She slowly approached a hollow log and sat on it; she looked up to catch Neji's eyes. For a moment that seem to go on forever there eyes were locked but some how they were looking through each other. She could no longer scene his anger but other mixed feelings. Breaking the silence and getting to point Neji asked "You do the mission assignments." It came out as more of statement than a question because he knew the answer.

Sakura gave a short simple answer to get it over with. "most times."

Neji twitched at her vague answer "Did you plan this mission," he said with one hand fisted at his side.

"Some of it." Sakura knew what she was doing but kept pushing him.

"How much of it?" he asked threw gritted teeth this time getting more frustrated with each answer she gave.

"Some of the people." She said, she could see how mad he was getting with her beating around the bush. She could have easily explained it in one answer but for some reason she wouldn't let herself despite knowing it was bad to get on Neji's ugly side.

"Which people." He spat out.

"Genma" She said hesitantly.

"Who else?"

"That was it."

"So you never knew I was on it."

"I did"

"Did u know you were on it?"

"no"

* * *

Kakashi sat around the fire with his old friend reminiscing but his mind wasn't focused. He had noticed how long Sakura had been gone and was curious as to what she was doing, after realizing there where thing he didn't know about her anymore. She had changed so much so fast he never had time to take it in. She was now taller, more voluptuous, her eyes no longer showed her emotions, her hair had grown out to her mid back but still a soft and vibrant pink with strands that fell in the front of her Konaha head band and shaped her face. She evidently had matured greatly. '

* * *

They stood there in silence before Sakura decided to make the conversation more serious. "What is this Neji?" She stopped so the words could sink in. "I don't even know what to call you… I feel like I can't tell anyone."

"What do you want?" he responded not yet taking it seriously.

"No what do you want?" Sakura replied while a tear rolled down her rose petal cheeks from her pent up emotions. He slowly approached her and lent her an outstretched hand. Hesitantly she accepted, he traced his steps back until his back was rested firmly against the rough bark of a tree. She stood between his legs with her head lowered in deep thought. He used his fingers to lift her chin so her gaze focused on him, he gently brushed away her tear with his thumb. "Sakura please don't cry?" He asked her softly and uncharacteristically. Neji pulled her small frame against his body but she pressed her palms against his chest in protest and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she finally repeated her question in a small whisper, "What do you want from me Neji."

"What do you think I want Sakura." He said in a slightly harsh tone, he didn't want to analyze what they had. Sakura pushed off his chest and stepped back. Her tears began flowing freely and she answered "I don't know that's why I'm asking you. Are you ashamed to tell people about me or are you with me just to fuck?" Neji flinched at the bitterness of her words. He never took the time to think about how it could affect Sakura if he hid there relationship from everyone and threatened the only ones who knew.

"Where is this coming from Sakura?" She hadn't really thought about that but it was probably had something to do with being in a forest with both Neji and Genma. She wouldn't know how to tell Genma she couldn't without telling him there was someone else which Neji would probably deny and then she would look like the obsessed and immature 12 year old she used to be.

Sakura's anger began to grow once she realized he was trying to evade the question. "Neji answer the god damn question!"

"Sakura." Neji spoke her name in a way to state that she needed to calm down.

"Don't Sakura me are you ashamed of me is that it." Sakura began to cry even harder beginning to believe her accusations.

"Sakura you know that's not true."

"Are you sure or are you just with me to fuck because if that's the case I can leave right now, Genma was a lot better than you." As soon as it left her mouth she regretted it, but she was not going to belittle herself and apologize. She saw Neji's reaction and for the second time she did the one thing she didn't want to do, hurt Neji. He shoved his hands in his pocket and turned around and left. He had stood there the whole time taking all her yelling but he was going to leave with some pride.

Sakura sank to her knees and let everything that had just happened sink in. Like every other time she screwed up, a million things came to her mind that could have made the situation go differently, but she let something happen in the spur of a moment that should have taken a better approach and more time.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I was going to keep going and then I was like it would be really awkward. This is one of the times that call for a skip in time. Anyways so I felt like this chapter came out rushed even though it took me a while because I kept deleting and retyping but I'm sorry for the seriousness the ooc and the lack of creativity. Hopefully next time. Please review, I know there are a lot of mistakes in this one so don't even bother pointing them out. I've been really busy with my sport and HW but u know how it is. I pretty sure I have Ideas but it doesn't hurt to hear more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Subjected**

**A/N: Finally I get to update. I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm not going to make promises but it shouldn't take that long. Please enjoy, review and criticize. **

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Masahi Kishimoto. **

The mission was complete, it had taken a week. the ceremony went by smoothly, and the sand escort was returned. In the mission report there were no suspicions about conspiracies in the sand which had confirmed the belief that the ones who attacked Genma, Kurenai, and Kakashis weren't sand shinobis, but a group of rouge ninjas.

Sakura was going over the events that had happened in her head, not sure on how to handle things. She had not approached Neji since their fight, after the mission she had spent the night with Gemna but she hadn't seen him since then either. She was sitting outside in the grass. Her hand was skimming the top of the grass next to her; cold tingles ran through her fingers from the due on the tip of each blade. The only light provided was the moon and the stars. It was quiet there were no sounds of life, the sky was dark and only a few stars littered it. The breeze felt good through her pink locks, moving the short hairs from her face, but the oversized t-shirt she was wearing didn't provide much warmth so she stood up to enter the house she had been staying in for the past three days.

She crept in through the side door only to see Kakashi leaning against the wall staring through the window with the moonlight illuminating his figure. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture; he accepted it but didn't turn his head. She looked into his eyes one red and one gray she could see he was seriously in deep thought and probably wasn't focusing his gaze on anything outside the window. She looked away because she felt somehow she was invading his thoughts, he turned to her "why are you up." He asked in a low and husky voice. "I couldn't sleep." She responded without looking to him. He took the hand off his shoulder and led her into his room by the finger tips, and she didn't hesitate. He laid down beside her with her back pressed against him and her body molding perfectly with his, he wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She laid there awake long after she could feel his breathing on her neck steady letting her know he was sleeping.

Everything was still playing before her eyes. The first time waking up in Genma's bed, and then the fight with Neji, then the guilt for sleeping with him again after their fight. There was the fight they had during the mission, then going back to Genma once they returned.

Since she had been staying with Kakashi it almost happened again, but that would have made things too complicated. But here she was now sleeping in his bed with his arms wrapped around her. She still was undecided how she would fix things with Neji and was no longer shore she could stop things with Genma. They had gone too far and now she needed him, she wanted him. When she was with him nothing else was important, it was lust not love. When she was in his arms he was the answer to everything, but when she had time to think she knew it was wrong and she knew she had stronger feelings for Neji. She had been staying at Kakashi's for the last three days so she could escape her problems. He didn't know what was happening to her but he knew she needed someone and that he would be there.

When Sakura awoke the next morning she was alone. The house was quiet, she knew he had left. Some how she felt disappointed that he was never there when she woke up but she knew no good could come out of it, it would only further complicate things.

Sakura sat up to take the time to observe her surrounding. She had been so caught up in what she was running from she never did.

His walls were a pale green, which had probably been there when he moved in. His dresser was square cut as was the other furniture in the room, he had placed a selected few items on top of the cherry wood which distinguished it as a mans abode. His hamper was a brown wicker basket custom with a lid. The floors were lined with polished wooden boards. His bedroom emitted a sterile feeling and hardly looked lived in. His bureau had multiple join uniforms hanging in order of pants shirt vest. Sakura felt out of place walking around his apartment the only thing that matched were he emerald eyes that were once a window that displayed all her emotions. Sakura stood in his kitchen on the cold ceramic tiles, the kitchen walls were a cream color every thing about her stood out, he long tanned legs and the black shirt that reached her mid thighs and hugged her curves accentuating her breast despite that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her pink hair that crawled to her mid back soft pink curls that layered as it descended.

Sakura was in the midst of cooking when she herd a knock at the door. Curious as to why Kakashi didn't just walk in she remembered while observing the house she locked the door to give herself a false sense of security. Unlocking the door, before her stood a tall and lean man, his chest muscles and six pack evident through the tight black join shirt with a green vest obstructing some of her view. Sakura stood scantily clad in front of Neji, she could once again see the conflicting emotions flickering through open pearl orbs that usually shadowed him to the world. She saw the hurt, confusion, and the shock. He was the first to recover, he hadn't seen her since their fight, and in Kakashi's house and clothes isn't where he expected to see her. "Is Kakashi here." Sakura flinched at his words even though there was a moment of silence it still felt like he didn't acknowledge her. "He's not here right now but would you like to come in."

"Do you know when he'll be in." Sakura didn't flinch this time but it hurt even more, her eyes had already begun to glaze over with tears but she wouldn't let them fall."

"He probably won't be back till later tonight, but you could still come in if you would like, he won't mind… I don't mind." Sakura responded trying to stay in control of her emotions. She could see him ready to deny her request so she casually linked her arm with his and pulled him inside locking the door behind her. She offered him a seat on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Once Neji was seated he went over all the possibilities she could be in Kakashi's house which has obviously been a few days from her familiarity and comfortableness, and why was she wearing his shirt, _only his shirt_. He had been so concentrated on his thoughts despite his heightened senses he never saw her approach him with a cup of hot tea. He stood and followed her to a small kitchen table when she asked him too and without asking him she set food out in front of him, then placed hers opposite to his and sat down to eat. For a while it was silent she knew the questions that were to come it was only obvious he would inquire as to why she was there. As soon as the thought left her it rolled of the tip of his tongue. "I just needed to get away from a lot of things." "How long have you been hear." "Third day" she responded trying as not to aggravate him again. "Why are you wearing his shirt?" "It was comfortable to sleep in." She also thought his scent was relaxing but she could omit that for him. "Where did you sleep." There was so many things she could have responded but chose to be safe, "I didn't have sex with him if that's what you're implying." "You're a good cook."

"Thank you, I wouldn't mind cooking for you more often." He didn't respond, but she wasn't sure she wanted an answer. A few moments of silence went by Sakura stood up and took the dishes to the sink. When she entered the room again he stood up "I think it's time for me to go." "Don't" Sakura gripped his arm without force, he paused momentarily but continued without turning around. Sakura's grip tightened, as she felt her chest constrict. He turned around her arm never moving from his. He could see the emotions in her eyes that were only there when they were together. Without any words she pulled him into a kiss. Through the kiss, words were no longer necessary all emotions were relayed, and it was fixed; there was understanding, forgiveness, trust, regret, and love. She leaned her head in further deepening the kiss; he placed his arms around her petite frame with no objection. She had backed up into the couch with the force of the kiss, her knees bending over the edge causing him to fall on top, his hold on her was never relinquished. When the there head tore apart gasping for air, a tear rolled down Sakura's flushed cheek from the intensity, and Neji buried his head in the crook of her neck while his free hand caressed her pink tresses. His hand moved from her hair to gently glide over her cheek wiping her tears away, as he whispered into her ear. She got up doing what he asked, and went to get dressed. She quickly returned dressed in her black fitted dress similar to that of her genin days, after leaving a brief note on Kakashi's bed.

**A/N: Okay like I said before shouldn't take that long to update. I am now on Thanks Giving break so I'm typing away and setting aside new chapters. If I don't put my little twist on the story it is possible that the next chapter could be the last, but it also could be 3 more if I do it. I'm sorry to all of those who said Sakura shouldn't cheat again but she did. I hope your happy, if your confused just ask in you review I'll try my best to answer all questions. I know this chapter was a little less action but there was deep and profound meaning behind the last part. **

Love you

**PS: PLEASE REVIEW, pretty please with sugar on top **:DC:

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Subjected

**Disclaimer: Don't own them don't care. **

**A/N: Hope you like it. **

Chapter 7

Sakura had attempted to wake up at an early hour, but to her disappointment it was already nine o'clock. She gasped and shot out of bed, she had a meeting with the hokage and she had missed it. Neji wasn't there, but that was expected, he rose early every morning but always let her sleep in. Sakura pulled on one of his shirts and shorts, she didn't have enough clothes to last her the week she'd spent there. Sakura sprinted to her house with a blinding speed; she stopped suddenly at the foot of the entrance she had almost passed. Looking up she saw the hokage sitting on the brown stairs looking worriedly towards her. "Tunade-sama" Sakura let out in a whispered breath. She stepped aside letting Sakura open her door following her in. Sakura opened her mouth to explain when Tsunade interjected and told her to get ready, she would wait. While Sakura went into her room, Tsunade smiled at the sound of the shower running.

Having a moment alone she took the opportunity to observe Sakura's apartment. The curtains were all closed; there was a thin layer of dust coating almost all the hard surfaces. The fridge was empty along with the cupboards, and the trash, the sink was dry and the lively plants that once decorated the apartment were drooping with more brown leaves than green. Tsunade set the kettle on the stove and soon made two steaming cups of tea. After ten minutes of observing Sakura came out with pink flannel pants on and a fitted whit t-shirt. Her hair was still damp but cascaded down her back. "Tsunade-sama I'm so sorry." Tsunade held up her hand to silence her, "Sakura I gave you some time off of work because I could see you were having some personal issues after the mission, but you still don't seem to be doing as well as I thought you would."

"I'm sorry Tsu…"

"Stop apologizing. . . Sakura what's happening?" There was a long pause, she wasn't sure what to say, or if she should say anything. Tsunade walked around an opened each curtain letting in light, and opening a few windows to take out the stale air. "When's the last time you've been here?" Sakura was surprised by the question.

"Why do you ask."

"Sakura, it's obvious." Sakura was going to answer when she realized she didn't know the answer herself, and then it hit her. "Before the mission." Tsunade's head turned to her giving her, her full attention.

"It's your personal business what you've been doing, but something isn't right no one has seen you in almost 2 weeks not including the time you were away on the mission, people are worried, and on top of that you have responsibilities you have to start work again. That was my original reasoning for coming hear."

"Thank you for being concerned about me, and I was grateful for the time off of work and I am ready to start again." Sakura smiled and for the first time in the past weeks it reached her emerald eyes.

Tsunade had left once Sakura had reassured her that she was doing better and would show up for work, and telling her to expect Ino to stop by later. Sakura took the last of her free time to clean the house she never saw.

* * *

… … … 

True to her word around 7:00 that night, unannounced, Ino showed up. "Oh my God Sakura you're actually hear." Ino squealed out in one breath. Sakura opened the door wider inviting her in without words. She took in note of Ino's slim fitting casual black dress, reading her intentions. "I was so worried about you but, the only thing that can explain your "disappearance" is a man, I know it's Genma but I've seen more of him than you." She stated as a fact, before Sakura processed a thought she corrected Ino and said "no it's Neji," with a mumbled shit after. Ino smile widened into a full wicked beam. Sakura we're going out get ready "but In…" "no buts I haven't seen you in so long, and you have to fill me in as to what you were doing, or in your case who."

"Ino" Sakura said in a shocked voice.

"Get dressed I'll wait for you." The moment Sakura steeped into the confinements of her room Ino rushed for the phone. She made a phone call that was very rushed but ended with a mischievous grin on her face; she made a second call to Neji urgently calling him to Sakura. Seconds later Sakura immerged from her bed room wearing tight light blue jeans, with a greet tint and a pale olive green halter top with the outline of a gold dragon on the side. "Ino were you talking to your self" "no of course not,"

"okay give me a sec." In the minute Sakura went to her room there was a light tap at the door Ino opened it to see Shikamaru standing there she nodded to him and closed the door. Sakura came out her hair was pinned up with a gold clip and her feet had gold shoes with a one inch heal and the toe was decorated with a few jewels. Ino began to fidget slightly but Sakura walked passed her to open the door, as she pulled the door open Neji was on the other side pushing it open it.

All at once Ino let out a sigh, Neji said Skaura's name with a questioning tone, Sakura said Neji with a surprised voice, and Shikamaru mumbled this could be troublesome. In an instant both heads turned to Ino giving her a death glare, while she smiled nervously. Sakura broke the silence, staring at Ino with a forced smile on her face "Neji why are you hear." "I thought you were in some type of trouble." "Ino why does Neji think I'm in some type of trouble." "You know that's a funny story" Ino said with a nervous laugh "You see what had happened was. Okay okay I called him."

"Look Neji I'm sorry you obviously were _lied_ too but she was probably trying to get you to come out with us."

"Okay then I'll be going home, see you around." He turned to leave but Sakura gripped his hand, "Can you come, since your here?" Sakura saw the no coming so before he could say anything she squeezed his hand a little tighter and said please, and he gave in. Moments later they were walking down the street with Ino and Shikamaru holding hands and behind them was Sakura and Neji with his hand on the small of her back leading her. When they arrived in the front of the pub he whispered into her ear "Are you sure," she knew what he meant, doing this would make their relationship public. This is what she wanted nevertheless something didn't feel right but she said yes anyways. When they entered they began to get stares and hear murmurs around them. Shikamaru found a table and they all sat down.

"Sakura get the first round of drinks," Ino prompted Sakura.

"Why should I get them, you're the one who invited us," she argued, Ino gave her a pleading look making her give in. "Fine Beer of Sake" silence "Sake it is." The moment Sakura left Ino adjusted her chair to face Neji. "So how long have you been with Sakura."

"If she wants you to know anything she'll tell you herself," Neji spat then excused himself from the table. Sakura was paying for the drinks when Genma gave the bartender money before she could. "You know you didn't have to do that." Sakura turned and smiled at him. "Anything for a beautiful lady," he gave her a suggestive wink and smirked through the senbon in his teeth. "Come join us at our table," he said pointing to their usual spot. "sorry I came with people," she turned around and pointed to the table. "I'm sure Ino and her boyfriend won't mind," sakura took a double take of the table to see Neji not there then she looked around the room for him, she spotted him coming from the bathroom he looked up and made eye contact with her, Sakura nodded her head motioning for him to come over, hesitantly he came. Sakura stepped closer to him once he came and he possessively put his hand around her waist. Sakura smiled at his action, and then she asked "Room for two?" It was a declaration there was no longer any need to find a way to tell Genma specifically, it was public by tomorrow everyone would know with gossip. When they sat Kakashi gave her a slightly surprised look then an approving nod. She was thankful that he was okay with it, it wouldn't seem right if he didn't. There were only three other opinions she minded, her two teammates, and her second Sensai. They were her family, her parents passed away and there were the only people she loved, and now there's Neji to add to it.

_The End_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, had a lot of trouble writing what I wanted to happen. It's a good place to end though. I think it was long enough but despite that it had to end there because it would just be me babbling after that. Im falling behind in my Naruto episodes because of bleach and blood+ but I think it's made me loose the persona of the characters. So I'll be spending some time doing that. Please review, I always see over a thousand hits and never that many reviews but Thank you to those who do review because they are appreciated and inspiring. Thankyou to everyone who read it to the temporary end. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the no update thing. But this is what it really has come too, this story doesn't have very far to go. Really that last chapter ended the plot line but there were implications to other issues that would be left unsettled. **

If I do another chapter it's going to be an epilogue, which I won't promise in the next month but most likely before summer.

If you must know what the next four chapters I was going to do would have been along the lines of she gets the acceptation of sasuke, naruto, and tsundae; take a trip six months into the future they get engaged. A little after the wedding he goes on a mission where he's killed. When Sakura finds out she turns into a blubbering mess. And the last chapter would be closure. But seemingly I don't have the heart to do that so I'm going to leave it on a happy ending note.

_If you really really really want me to do those last chapters despite you knowing what's going to happen it can happen just don't wait around for them maybe around the summer time. But in that case you would have to let me know and it needs to be more that one person. (Hint Hint REVIEW) _

There is also the case where if someone else of course wanted to right them, who thinks they have some capability in the writing field not that mine is much email me at (please note that after the 7is the letter l not the number 1).

Once again I'm apologizing for those expecting this to be a chapter to find out it's a stupid author's note I know the feeling.

Please review and let me know what your thoughts on this are

PS: to make help make up for any disappointment I will edit the whole story :-)


End file.
